


Overdrawn Love爱情透支

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Past Domestic Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 在每个人体内都有一个循环系统，也许有所谓的能量损耗，但你可以将它理解为生来就存在的永动机，在你死亡时刻隳灭。
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 5





	Overdrawn Love爱情透支

跟泰勒住同一栋房子有一个潜在的危险。之所以说它是潜在的，是因为它在我失去意识时发生，总是。可能是我去厨房洗刷沾血的衬衣领子，可能是我窝在沙发里整理文件夹，也可能是我拎着酒瓶站在玛拉·辛格面前。

这和酒醉后断片儿，后脑受击造成脑震荡，不慎在午时昏睡，都不一样。我只是站在原地，仍然能看清旁边的路灯和窗户，还有从社区篮球场里出来的黑人，但我对玛拉（以及别人）说的话完全是泰勒式的。彻头彻尾的伪装，把我当作是热衷于说真话的骗子。

我劝他别再这么做。

但过分的排挤让我遭到报应。我半夜醒来时撞上床前的衣帽架，上面摇摇晃晃，是我的“工作套子”。我以为见了鬼。

我是杰克卡壳的喉咙。

泰勒从衣帽架后探出头，指着我哈哈大笑。他总是笑得很夸张，像杂技团里自娱自乐叫人发窘的小丑，像躺在砧板上身无长物的卷曲虾蛄。在黑暗中他的轮廓不清晰，我在睡梦中看一团扭曲黑影。

直到他说话。

“你今天睡着了，不是吗？”他摸摸我的脑袋，我没有推开他。

因为我发现他后脑勺上的大窟窿。嘿，那可真大。当你把枪塞进嘴里，紧绷绷地贴着口腔内壁，你的手会感觉它堵得厉害，但你的嘴巴会感觉又湿又滑。如果你没碰过枪，就不会知道它的冲击力。气流从枪口喷出，打在皮肤上就像时速450米每秒的针穿过，给我留了个永久性徽章。我的脸颊像立特等功的军人一样荣耀。

我一直盯着泰勒，他张口讲话时，我能看到里面被完全破坏的组织结构，堵在喉咙口的血块，还有滴血的洞。它在冒烟，冒烟。仿佛我置身于等待人类建筑造诣轰然倒塌的铁盒，有一面是玻璃，我在看一场全程参与的电影。

我说，我没有，我已经三个月没有睡着。

泰勒消失了。我坐起来，那个衣帽架就在我正前方。或许半夜那里会出现一张脸，就在领口的上方，冲我笑啊笑。可我从来没睡着，也从来没见过。

布罗代尔阐述历史时间具有不同节奏和多元性，这放在每一件事上都合情合理。金融危机是中时段的海啸，从大西洋彼岸越过太平洋，现在坐落在这片土地上。每隔七年就发生一次的大萧条，像太阳黑子出现的周期。店铺的货架空空，大楼门口人来人往，街上飘过招工的宣传单，有人举牌在路灯下乞讨，而你发现口袋里的零钱不够买一顿午餐。

我们正卡在只有手臂粗的悬崖缝隙间。

这场海啸掀起长时段的灾难，所有人类和政客都在提心吊胆下一次失足。

可我现在完全不需要担心。在泰勒·德顿凭空消失的两个月后，警察打通了我的座机——那间纸街别墅里的座机。

至于我为什么紧张——

我被警察按在审讯桌上威胁，他们拿刀威胁我的老二；我也被警察追着好几个街区到处跑，在抢来的巴士上东倒西歪，腹部留着一条横痕；他们鸣笛示警，直升机在我头顶搅动飓风，对讲机声音在空气中失联。我开枪杀人。他们都盯着我，在我走过的每一条路上。我对警察的忌惮不是因为我怕蹲牢，而是他们要把我的家产翻个底朝天。

现下他们找到我，打通我的电话。按理来说我是要害怕的，起码在一年半前我是个尊纪守法的美国公民，康斗的书房里有两本精装的美国宪法。

我是杰克绞作一团的胃袋。

“还记得我吗，先生？”

我点点头，随后意识到他看不到，于是我说是的。

不可避免的沉默，我们两人都没有预料到。

“你是来告诉我蓄意纵火案的结果吗？”

安德鲁那边发出尖锐杂音，我把听筒拿远。然后窸窸窣窣地，他对准话筒，“不，呃，也可以说是这件事。我们调查有了一定进展……”

我将耳朵贴紧它，好让所有声音都进入我的耳蜗。

电话挂断。

我意识到我可能很快要过上包吃包住不愁守业的生活，远离海啸带来的次生灾害。或许我需要拍有生以来第一张入狱照，第二次剃成光头，坐在硬邦邦的食堂长凳上啃面包。我没有上诉的需求，因为它会让我判更长刑期。我成了欧·亨利笔下的缩影，在我最需要自由的时刻失去它。

我浑身颤抖，这种念头爬满我的脊背，进入脊髓液。我应该跑，跑，跑。跑得飞快，在十几分钟内收拾好一切必需品，避开国道，要么穿越美墨边境，要么从白令海峡偷渡。我很可能会死在穿过狭窄海湾的路上。中世纪人们在夏日的白天横渡白令海峡，是为了防止天黑迷路和薄冰破碎，无数人死在那里。我要踏着冤魂渡过……

“你未免想太多了，小混蛋。”我摸到公文包背带时，有人在我身后说。

我的上牙在下牙床上磨出声音，只有我们俩听到。

泰勒的洞不见了。他穿得很邋遢，裤子挂在腰上眼看就要掉下去，拖鞋依然是破烂的。但他仔细打理了头发，距离上一次剃光有那么几个月，它长回我们萍水相逢时的长度。

我是杰克空洞的心房。

我说，都是因为你，因为你，该死的婊子。现在我要给判上起码两百年的刑，或者现在立马就跑。你要么和我一起跑，要么就和我一起坐牢。在同性恋最多的监狱，看看是你还是我先被操烂屁眼。

泰勒有那么一瞬间想笑，他的确是笑了，“那肯定是你，因为你看起来比我好揍。”

我继续说，现在我要带上我仅剩的机票和现金跑路了。

泰勒走到门口去拧把手，烟灰掉了一路。

“先生，下午好。”

泰勒朝我行了个不标准的礼节。我看到两幅熟悉的面孔挤占我的门框，像两条局促蠕动的烤肠。但当下应该局促的是我，因为手铐将落在我手腕上，而不是他们的。

我一句话不说，我的脖子里安了机械装置，我点头的时候发出咔拉咔拉的声响。

人在危急关头的短短几秒内会有许多念头闪过。我盯着他们的脸，想象他们是某部爆米花电影里的搞笑侦探，而我会想方设法逃脱他们的穷追不舍。但现在我的大脑一片空白，在其中漂浮的不过是几张信用卡，我为了还钱开了无数账户，一个还一个。我究竟是为了什么透支信用额度，为了一场受人蛊惑的暴力运动，一栋毫无价值的废弃楼房，一群忠心耿耿的叛徒下属。

我的账户被屡次冻结，如同我每次付出的代价在泰勒·德顿身上毫无回报。我透支一切，一切的一切，包括……

“我们已经查到烧了公寓的纵火犯，他要做全额赔偿，会被判刑。以及，如果你需要一套新公寓，还在那栋soho楼，会有人帮你安排……你在听吗，先生？”安德鲁语速有点快，他边说边在本子上写着什么，说是要让我签字。

泰勒的手搭在我肩上，我很清楚地听到他耳语。这让我想起偶然入睡前的呓语，像小虫子爬在我的耳廓上。

“这就是了，我刚才怎么说的。全是你的臆想，小子。我真该怀疑你是不是得了臆病，这种病不好治你知道的。我见过有些人因为太穷，也不爱去精神病院找苦吃，最后把自己关在厕所里憋死了。别人找到他的时候，尸体肿了两倍大。你也看过，那张报道的内容还是你念给我听。”

泰勒几乎是热情洋溢地亲了亲我的脸颊，笑得像中了八百万美元。

我还是一句话不说，因为我确实不知道说什么。我要说，谢谢，谢谢帮我找到了纵火犯，这个可怜人替我顶了罪可真不赖，是个英雄。还是别的什么？我只好签了字，主要是泰勒在摸我的头发，一直念叨着让我剪掉。

那两个警官没有立刻离开，他们看起来有点犹豫。我问，怎么了，哪里不对，我的房子不对吗？

安德鲁旁边那小伙子终于开口了，“不，一切正常。”

所以呢？

“祝您下午愉快，长官。”

他们把门关上时，我正在思考到底是哪个倒霉蛋被当作替罪羊。现在不是我和泰勒的屁眼要遭殃，是另外一个正直男人的贞操问题了。

泰勒因为不满意我的欢迎仪式，所以决定要我帮忙做大扫除。我看他从地下室找来一个又脏又重的拖把，觉得这种事情不该发生。

“我不想住在这儿了，我要回我的新公寓。”我说这话时他在煎牛排，拖地板耗费我所有精力。

他煎牛排时总爱抽烟，弹烟的时候我生怕烟灰会掉进我的晚餐。但泰勒说烟熏牛排的精髓在哪里，就在这里。

我说，玩你的蛋去，我不想吃灰。

这样的感觉很奇妙。我们的人生中总有人走走停停，最后离开自己的时间轴。只有我们自己是生命中的永久住户，你要相信大家都会纷纷离去。比如玛拉·辛格，比如大块头鲍勃，还有天使脸和他的朋友。

泰勒·德顿给我的不真实感来源于他并不永远出现在我的视野里，他会人间蒸发好几个星期，最后我打开卧室房门，他正坐在我床上打手枪。

我看着他把两块自以为上好的牛排装进盘子里，带上蜂蜜酱。

他开始动刀叉时，我说，我们回去住，我想我的公寓了，没人能拦我，包括你。

泰勒头也不抬，“这不是关键。关键是，我们可以再炸一次你的公寓。”


End file.
